The present invention disclosed herein relates to a substrate treating apparatus and method.
To fabricate a semiconductor device, various processes, such as photolithography, etching, ion implantation, deposition, and cleaning are performed. Among these processes, etching includes an oxide etching. An oxide layer may be formed in a device isolation region for isolating an active region of a semiconductor device. Also, the oxide layer may be formed as an insulating layer. The oxide layer may be a native oxide layer unnecessarily formed during performing a process.
Such an oxide layer is etched so as to form a pattern or improve operation characteristics of a semiconductor device.